Stark Sword of Daybreak
by TMI Fairy
Summary: After twiddling his thumbs for fourteen years and tormenting Lady Catelyn and Jon Snow both, Eddard Stark finally confesses the truth about the post-Robert's Rebellion events in 283AC. So, Jon Snow KNOWS EVERYTHING and gets a toy! Now, that surely will make him a happy puppy! Inspired by "Dancing Through the Fire" written by "the moon of my life".


The Stark Sword of Daybreak

Winterfell, early 298AC

Jon Snow looked inquisitively at his father. His sire had summoned him to the Godswood and the boy – no!, young man! he was fourteen! – raked his brains for a possible reason. He was diligent in his lessons and had not been into any mischief of late. Or at least neither been caught nor seen ... or was he wrong?

"Jon, the day has come to tell you the truth. I am not your father."

Jon gasped.

"Nooooo" – he whimpered.

"You are my nephew. I made a decision to claim you as my own when you were but a babe. It was the wrong decision – and I was wrong in following that decision for so long - and I am sorry that you and my wife both suffered for it. I hope that someday you may forgive me ..."

After explaining the gist of the story to Jon Ned slipped into some dark thoughts. About the events following immediately after Robert's Rebellion. His mind drifted to the time when he held his sister in his arms while she bled to death ...

Seeing the approach of Ned's party the Kingsguard at the Tower of Joy – what a misnomer! - had tied Lyanna up, as per standard procedure. In their haste they were uncharacteristically sloppy, however, and she had managed to slip her bonds. Uncertain of what was happening outside the Tower – and fearing that the Whitecloaks would win the skirmish - Lyanna finally managed to do what she had been yearning for her every waking moment over the last few months. She used a coat hanger to puncture her womb and free herself of the despicable being planted inside her by the Young Mad Dragon. But the liberating act had killed her.

"Take me to Winterfell ... promise me, Ned ..." – she whispered while he ran his hand over her hair ...

He shook his head to clear his mind and to bring himself back to here and now.

Ned looked fondly at his – _he finally said it out loud!_ – nephew.

"So you are my nephew. I claimed you as my own thinking that it would pain my lady wife less than to learn that my brother – whom she had feelings for – had been planting his seed all over the Seven Kingdoms after their betrothal. I also worried over the succession – had you been legitimate you would had come before me and Robb."

Ned sighed – "it was a stupid decision, I had painted myself into a corner and kept lying since."

He reached for a parcel and passed it to the boy – no, young man, Jon was fourteen now!

"This is yours, a heirloom of your mother's House."

Jon gasped again – this time in delight – upon recognition of the weapon.

"I will call it ... I will call it ... Daybreak!"

SCENEBREAK AND FLASHBACK

Ned glared at Lord Dayne.

"The offer stands and will not get any better" – he said with ice in his voice.

"But, but ..." – violet eyes jumped to the parcel.

"No. _Ser_ " – this word was said with a sneer and utmost disgust – "Arthur held down my sister while Rheagar raped her. Watched her every step, every movement, tied her up every time he and the other paragons of knightly virtue had to leave her alone, tied her up each evening to prevent her from getting rid of the dragon spawn in her."

"I strongly suggest that you be grateful that I demand only my nephew for the acts of this _true knight_ " – the Northman's disgust and disdain simply dripped off this term - "And I even deigned to bring you his bones instead of throwing them to the dogs like they deserved. For what he had done it would not be excessive for my House to destroy yours and to sow salt in the ruins of your keep. The sword is mine. Won in battle. Get over it. Give me the boy."

The silver-haired man looked broken but slowly resigned himself to the inevitable. Through his friend the Usurper King the longfaced, homely Northman had the might of the Seven Kingdoms at his beck and call. It was the life of his sisters and his own in exchange for their House's ancestral sword. The bastard babe - nor his sister's feelings - were of no consequence in comparison to the sword's value. Yet neither sword, sister nor babe mattered versus the survival of their House...

He sighed. But he would not lose hope – wars always happened and House Dayne could always win the sword back someday...

AN:

If you wish to leave a review stating "but ... but ... but RLJ has been confirmed" check the section you are in – this is not GoT but ASOIAF. In the books Jon's parentage is open – for all we know he might be the product of a MPREG involving Aerys and Brandon ( _Brandon did not die but simply lost consciousness at his father's execution, was revived and later "used" by Aerys, died in childbirth and Ned found the babe in the Red Keep's kennels sucking on a wolfhound bitch_ ).


End file.
